


Le calendrier de Sherlock

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Calendar, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Prolongation du calendrier de l'avant 2016 entre le 25 décembre et le 1er janvier pour attendre la saison 4 de Sherlock BBC. Ensemble de 8 OS, chacun inspiré par un Fanart !





	1. Pensées parasites

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les fanarts ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits. 
> 
> Ce calendrier a été publié à l'origine sur fanfiction.net, et je le republie ici pour le faire connaître à d'autre personnes, ainsi que pour la fonction de AO3 qui permet de mettre des images dans les chapitres, ce qui est vraiment très pratique !

 

****

* * *

 

John soupira, se réinstallant contre le mur. Sherlock, à côté de lui, resta dans sa position accroupie, les yeux fermés, plongé dans son palais mental. Il était d'une immobilité parfaite, au point qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue. Une très belle statue, pensa John, surtout avec les ombres que projetait l'unique lampadaire non cassé de la rue.

 _Pensée parasite_.

Pour essayer de penser à autre chose, John se reconcentra sur leur objectif, à savoir un pressing, qui se trouvait en face de la petite impasse où eux-même se trouvaient.

Leur affaire actuelle était un mélange de crime crapuleux, de vengeance, d'un futur casse et de mafia russe. Lestrade s'arrachait les cheveux, Sherlock sautait de joie. Et John… Et bien John suivait. Il aurait pu suivre Sherlock jusqu'au bout du monde si celui-ci le lui avait demandé. Même si ce n'était que pour attraper un criminel, même s'il ne pouvait espérer plus.

_Je me considère comme marié à mon travail, John._

John secoua la tête. _Pensée parasite_.

Soupirant encore une fois, John regarda sa montre. Déjà trois heures passé ici. Dans une demi-heure, le pressing fermerait. Ils pourraient alors y rentrer « car ils avaient entendu un cri » et trouver la preuve pour inculper le mafieux, qui selon Sherlock était une montre. John se demanda au moins pour la millième fois pourquoi ils n'avaient pas attendu tranquillement à Baker Street l'heure de fermeture pour ensuite revenir.

_Mais John, tu te rends compte du temps perdu ? Un peu d'attente ne va pas te tuer !_

A oui, c'était pour ça. Et pour les yeux de chien battu qui avait accompagné cette réplique, et auquel John ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister.

 _Pensée parasite_.

John jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

Pour passer le temps, John se mit à imaginer le brouillon de l'article qu'il écrirait sur son blog pour relater cette nouvelle enquête, lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à Baker Street, bien au chaud. Il finit par perdre la notion du temps, et revint à la réalité quand Sherlock se redressa d'un coup à côté de lui.

« C'est bon John, allons-y ! »

Alors qu'il lui emboitait le pas, John remarqua que le détective n'avait pas mis d'écharpe, ce qui dévoilait son magnifique cou. Mais il se reconcentra bien vite, et suivit Sherlock.

_Pensée parasite._


	2. En rouge et noir

Dans le tiroir de Sherlock, il n'y a que des sous-vêtements de haute qualité. De la soie, des marques. Mais pourtant, si on fouille un peu, on trouve alors un boxer noir en coton, tout simple, dont l'élastique est un peu distendu, la couleur un peu délavée.

On aurait pu dire que ce boxer n'était pas à sa place, penser que quelqu'un l'avait mis là par erreur. Et pourtant, on n'aurait pas pu avoir plus faux.

Sherlock aimait ce boxer. Il l'avait piqué à John, un jour qu'ils se rhabillaient après une nuit torride. Et à chaque fois qu'il le portait, alors c'était une petite partie de John qui était avec lui, en plus de celle qu'il portait dans son cœur.

Plus que le boxer en lui-même, Sherlock aimait la façon dont John le lui enlevait. Le plus souvent avec les mains, parfois avec les dents, mais toujours avec cette dévotion dans ses gestes, comme si chaque centimètre de peau dévoilé était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Sherlock aimait John, plus que tout au monde.

Et quand il pensait à tous ses amants de passage qui lui avait arraché ses vêtements et ses caleçons sans aucun état d'âme, sans plus y penser, il se disait que cette fois, c'était le vrai amour.

**oOo**

Dans le tiroir de John, il n'y a que des sous-vêtements bon marché. Du coton ou du synthétique, qui venait de Top shop. Mais pourtant, si on fouille un peu, on trouve alors un slip rouge en coton très fin, de la haute qualité, un peu trop serré pour le propriétaire du tiroir.

On aurait pu dire que ce slip n'était pas à sa place, penser que quelqu'un l'avait mis là par erreur. Et pourtant, on n'aurait pas pu avoir plus faux.

John aimait ce slip. Il l'avait piqué à Sherlock, un jour qu'ils se rhabillaient après une nuit torride. Et à chaque fois qu'il le portait, alors c'était une petite partie de Sherlock qui était avec lui, en plus de celle qu'il portait dans son cœur.

Plus que le slip en lui-même, John aimait la façon dont Sherlock le regardait quand il le portait. Il semblait comme crier à John « tu m'appartient ». Et John aimait ça.

John aimait Sherlock, plus que tout au monde.

Parfois, il repensait à toutes ces années passées au front, lorsque rien d'autre que du sable et de la poussière ne se faufilait dans ses sous-vêtements. Puis il souriait en pensant que maintenant, c'était la main de l'homme qu'il aimait qui avait ce seul privilège.

**oOo**

Un jour, ils avaient découvert un article d'un littéraire disant que l'amour n'avait aucune couleur, que ce soit le rose ou autre. S'ils en avaient eu quelque chose à faire, John et Sherlock aurait pu lui répondre que si, l'amour était en couleur.

Et ces couleurs, c'était celle des deux sous-vêtements qui reposaient présentement sur le sol côte à côte, alors que John faisait sien le détective sur le mur du salon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !
> 
> Oui, j'ai fait un texte poétique à partir d'un slip rouge. C'est clair que ce n'est pas ce qui vient tout de suite à l'esprit quand on pense à ce sujet, mais je ne voulais pas faire un PWP, et j'aime bien l'image que renvoie ce petit texte.
> 
> J'espère que je n'en ai pas fait trop, et que je ne suis pas parti dans un trip poétique imbuvable. Mais j'aime bien ce texte, et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors je vais l'assumer jusqu'au bout !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	3. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! ATTENTION ! Ceci est une death fic !

« - John, je dois te dire quelque chose.

_(Silence)_

Je t'aime, John.

Voilà, c'est dit. C'est plutôt facile, en fait. Mais pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais dit. Je ne l'ai jamais dit, parce que je suis un idiot. Je suis encore plus idiot que tous les poissons rouges de cette planète, peu importe à quel point ils me pensent intelligent.

Parce que ces mots, John, j'aurais pu te les dire bien plus tôt. J'aurais pu te le dire après l'affaire des pilules, au lieu d'essayer de te frustrer pour que tu fasses le premier pas. J'aurais pu te le dire après le cas du black lotus, quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais perdu sans toi. J'aurais pu te le dire après les événements de la piscine, quand Moriarty a menacé de réduire mon cœur en cendre. De _te_ réduire en cendre.

J'aurais pu te le dire après Battersea, alors que tu venais d'avouer ton amour pour moi.

Mais j'avais tellement peur, John. Peur de Moriarty, peur de sa menace. J'ai considéré mon amour pour toi comme une faiblesse, une faiblesse qu'il pouvait exploiter. Alors que c'est une force, John. C'est ma force.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Irène, tu sais ? Mais je ne l'ai pas dit. J'aurais dû. Mais tu semblais jaloux, tu _étais_ jaloux, et ça me rendais heureux, d'une certaine manière. Ça me montrait que tu tenais à moi.

Je t'aime, John. Je t'aime, je t'aime, _je t'aime._

Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant. Et finalement ce n'est pas si grave. Parce que je vais te rejoindre maintenant. »

**oOo**

_Mort du médecin John Watson lors de la fusillade de Baker Street !_

_Hier, alors que le détective Sherlock Holmes et son blogueur sortait de leur appartement, un sniper leur a tiré dessus. La balle a touché le docteur Watson au cœur, l'a traversé et certains éclats ont touché son compagnon, qui était alors derrière lui. Heureusement, les blessures de Sherlock Holmes sont superficielles._

_Après avoir tiré sur d'autres personnes (cependant, aucun autre mort n'est à déplorer), le sniper s'est enfui. Il a été rattrapé tôt ce matin par la police, aidé par Mr Holmes. Nous ne savons pas encore quel est son mobile._

**oOo**

Dans le cimetière, sur une tombe qui ne date que de deux jours, il y a une silhouette, recroquevillé. C'est un homme, grand, avec un long manteau noir et une écharpe bleue.

Du sang s'étend sous lui, formant une grande flaque. Dans sa main, un revolver.

L'autre main repose sur l'inscription de la tombe. _John Watson_.

Tout près de lui, dans l'herbe, un dictaphone. Il a fonctionné toute la nuit, et s'est enraillé. Il ne passe maintenant plus qu'une seule phrase en boucle.

_Je t'aime, John._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !
> 
> Je dois vous avouer avoir pleuré en l'écrivant. Je pense pas retenter de sitôt une deathfic, c'est vraiment horrible à écrire !
> 
> Il y a quelques références aux théories de TJLC, que j'explique ici pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas :
> 
> \- Après « une étude en rose », et la discussion finale chargée de sous-entendus et de tension sexuelle, Sherlock s'est rendu compte qu'il est vraiment mignon ce militaire, en fait. Mais plutôt que d'en parler avec lui, il décide de le frustrer pour qu'il fasse le premier pas, en refusant qu'il participe à ses enquêtes alors qu'il sait que John a besoin de son fix d'adrénaline. S'il l'accepte sur le cas de TBB, c'est à cause de la remarque sur l'argent qui manque, et parce qu'il veut montrer à Sébastien qu'il peut avoir des amis (ce qui rend l'échange SH : « Voici mon Ami, John Watson » JW : « Collègue » encore plus horrible !)
> 
> \- Dans ASiB, lors de la discussion de John et Irène à la gare de Bettersea, il y a certaines répliques très importantes : déjà, il y a JW : « Nous ne sommes pas un couple » IA : « Si vous l'êtes » ce à quoi John ne répond rien, ce qui montre qu'il est juste résigné à ne pas être un couple avec Sherlock (sinon pourquoi ne se défendrait-il pas plus ?). Mais je vous entend dire « Il veut juste pas se battre contre elle ! Lui sait qu'ils ne sont pas un couple, il se fiche de l'avis des autres. » Déjà, je vous répondrais qu'au contraire, l'avis des gens sur sa relation avec Sherlock semble beaucoup lui importer, et ensuite, j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment vous interprétez les répliques suivantes : John : « Je ne suis pas gay » (déjà il ne dit pas « je suis hétéro » ou « je ne suis pas amoureux de Sherlock ». Il dit la vérité : il n'est pas gay, il est bi.) Là, Irène répond : « Et bien moi, je le suis. Regardez-nous. ». Ce que fait Irène ici, c'est mettre leurs sentiments à égalité : elle aime les femmes mais est amoureuse de Sherlock (by the way, elle ne l'est pas. Mais ce serai trop long à expliquer) et John aime aussi les femmes mais est aussi amoureux de Sherlock. Sérieusement, y'a aucune autre explication à cette réplique ! Et là, John ne dit RIEN ! Il ne répond pas, parce qu'il a des sentiments pour Sherlock ! Et il vient juste de l'admettre, alors que Sherlock écoute. C'est d'ailleurs trop pour celui-ci, qui part pour ne pas avoir à faire face à John.
> 
> Enfin, c'est juste mon avis. Vous pensez ce que vous voulez de votre côté !
> 
> Pour plus de détails, je vous renvoie aux épisodes 8 et 13 de TJLC explained, qui traitent respectivement TBB et ASiB.
> 
> Vous êtes encore là après ce pavé ? Bravo, un cookie virtuel pour vous ! (j'aime les cookies virtuels. Ça ne fait pas grossir ^^)


	4. Singing in the rain

John s'éventa, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet aux lourds nuages qui surplombaient Londres.

Cette année, l'été à Londres avait été très chaud, défiant tous les pronostics et les clichés. Les météorologues avaient une nouvelle fois prévu une très chaude journée, sans un seul nuage. Si John était d'accord sur la chaleur – 31°C, la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié – il était en revanche plus sceptique sur le « ciel sans nuage ». Cette fois, il allait peut-être enfin pleuvoir.

« - John, tu viens ? »

Le médecin s'empressa de rejoindre Sherlock, qui avait continué à avancer tandis que lui se perdait dans ses pensées.

Sherlock, lui, semblait n'avoir que faire du temps. Comme tout le reste de l'année, qu'il pleuve, vente, ou fasse une chaleur à crever, il portait son long manteau et son écharpe. Et restait toujours classe, sans une goutte de sueur.

John regarda sa propre chemise, qui avait de larges auréoles sous les bras.

Foutu détective trop élégant pour son propre bien.

Rattrapant enfin Sherlock, il jeta un coup d'œil au nom de la rue dans laquelle ils étaient : plus que deux rues à parcourir avant d'atteindre Baker Street. Avec un peu de chance, ils y seraient avant que la pluie ne commence.

Comme pour le narguer, une première goutte tomba. Suivi par une autre. Et encore une autre. Et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent complètement trempés.

Soudain, John fut recouvert de quelque chose de chaud, et entouré de l'odeur de son amant. Celui-ci se colla contre lui. Saisissant le côté du manteau de Sherlock pour s'en recouvrir un peu plus, il releva les yeux vers le détective, qui lui souriait tendrement. John lui sourit en retour.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, beaucoup plus lentement. La pluie glissait sur la laine épaisse, sans jamais les toucher. John se dit qu'il aurait pu rester toute l'éternité sous ce manteau, au chaud, alors que la pluie continuait à tomber autour d'eux. Juste lui et Sherlock.

« - C'est la première pluie de Septembre. » fit remarquer John. « Ça fait du bien, surtout après cet été. Ça me fait penser à un film ! »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je ne pense pas que je le connaisse.

\- Et bien tu devrais ! On va même le regarder ce soir.

\- J'ai hâte, répondit sarcastiquement Sherlock.

\- Y'a même des chansons ! dit joyeusement John.

\- Que dieu me vienne en aide !

\- Tu ne crois pas en dieu.

\- Peut-être, mais j'aurais besoin de toute l'aide possible.

\- Oh Allez ! Elles sont super en plus. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Ils tournèrent enfin dans Baker Street. Soudain, John s'échappa de la protection du manteau, et sauta dans une des flaques qui parsemait la rue, éclaboussant ainsi le détective.

« - John ! » s'exclama Sherlock, faussement outré.

John lui fit seulement un grand sourire, et sauta dans la flaque suivante. Puis il se mit à danser – pas très bien, d'ailleurs.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sherlock, toujours sous le manteau.

« - Je fais la scène culte ! Allez, chante avec moi ! I'm singing in the raiiin, just siiinging in the raaain !

\- John tu es ridicule !

\- Oui ! Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Puis il se rapprocha de Sherlock, et l'embrassa. Puis il se détacha de lui, les bras toujours autour du cou du logicien, et se mit à chantonner :

« - I kissing you in the rain… »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !
> 
> Je dois dire que j'adore la première pluie, juste après l'été. Ça fait vraiment du bien ! Et ce film aussi fait beaucoup de bien.
> 
> J'espère ne pas avoir fait John trop enfantin. Sinon, on va dire qu'il est OOC !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)


	5. Surveillance

Gregory poussa la porte du bar, quittant avec bonheur le froid de Londres pour l'atmosphère enfumée du bar. Il se faufila entre les tables et les clients, qui étaient nombreux en ce jour de match pour voir le direct. Repérant enfin John, il se dirigea vers lui, et s'assit sur la chaise vide que lui avait gardée son ami.

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir frère numéro 1, dans un coin plus sombre du restaurant. Le deuxième devrait d'ailleurs être là aussi … Ah, derrière le bar, avec une perruque et une fausse moustache. Greg dut admettre qu'il faisait preuve d'inventivité.

Enfin assis, il salua John et commanda une bière.

« - Cette fois, c'est la bonne hein ?

\- J'espère bien ! répondit John. Ces tapettes d'Espagnols ne valent rien face à l'équipe Anglaise !

\- Nous sommes des tapettes, John.

\- Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas Espagnol.

Et sur ces paroles d'une grande sagess… sur ces paroles d'un supporter de rugby, ils trinquèrent.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à encourager leur équipe nationale, hurlant ou injuriant les joueurs de l'équipe adverse avec le reste du bar. Ils finirent par arroser copieusement la victoire, comme s'il avait été eu aussi sur le terrain.

L'atmosphère finie par se calmer peu à peu, et ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement de choses et d'autre. Greg jeta un coup d'œil en passant à frère numéro 1 – qui était probablement Mycroft -, toujours dans son coin. Il manqua de s'étouffer en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Sérieusement ?! » souffla-t-il, amusé malgré tout.

« Quoi ? » Demanda John. Gregory fit un signe de tête vers Mycroft en réponse. John suivit son regard, et éclata de rire.

« Un journal avec des trous pour les yeux, vraiment ? Ils deviennent de moins en moins subtils ! »

« - Effectivement. J'aime bien la perruque du tien. »

« - M'en parle pas. Pourquoi ils nous surveillent toujours ? On se retrouve pour voir un match, c'est tout !

\- Peut être qu'ils craignent qu'on se retrouve pour… autre chose, plaisanta Greg, lui faisant un clin d'œil faussement aguicheur.

\- On devrait peut-être essayer de s'embrasser devant eux, juste pour leurs donner une bonne leçon, renchéri John.

\- Non, après il faudra se faire pardonner alors que ce sont _eux_ qui sont en faute, grimaça Gregory. Et le mien est très rancunier. »

\- Le mien aussi. »

John leva son verre, et ajouta « Aux petit amis trop jaloux ! »

Ils trinquèrent. Alors que Gregory reposais sa chope, il se rendit compte que Mycroft avait posé son journal, et fusillait John d'un regard noir, sans plus penser à se cacher. Jetant un coup d'œil à Sherlock, il vit que celui-ci avait aussi un regard noir, mais cette fois sur lui. Comme si… ils les avaient entendus ?

Non, ils n'auraient pas osé…

Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il fit tomber son écharpe au sol, et regarda sous la table en la ramassant. Son soupçon fut alors confirmé : scotché sous la table, il y avait un dictaphone.

Se relevant, Gregory décida que cette fois, ils avaient vraiment besoin d'une bonne leçon.

Il prit son téléphone, et chercha dans son moteur de recherche « bruit d'ongle sur tableau noir ».

.

Tandis que tous les clients du pub regardaient d'un air intrigué les deux hommes qui avaient poussé des cris perçants et qui se tortillait maintenant frénétiquement en essayant de retirer leurs oreillettes, deux hommes trinquèrent aux vengeances en se lançant un regard complice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! J'espère que je m'en suis bien sortie avec celui-là, c'est toujours plus dur quand le fanart raconte déjà une histoire.
> 
> Je sais que le dialogue sur les tapettes espagnol qui ne vaincrons pas l'Angleterre aurait été plus logique si l'équipe adverse était française, mais fierté nationale quoi :)
> 
> (Désolé d'ailleurs à tous les espagnols qui me liraient).


	6. Sous le soleil Afghan

John referma l'armoire à pharmacie, et se baissa pour ouvrir un des placards. Il allait bientôt manquer de bandages. Rajoutant ça sur sa liste d'inventaire, il parcouru des yeux les différents flacons, tout en s'épongeant le front. La journée était très chaude, même pour l'Afghanistan, et il avait toujours du mal à supporter cette chaleur, bien que ce soit déjà sa 4ème année de service.

« - Docteur ? » L'interpella-t-on depuis l'entrée de la tente. John releva la tête vers l'officier. « Il a recommencé. » lui dit celui-ci.

John ne fit que soupirer en réponse, exaspéré. Il sortit de la tente, prenant sa trousse de premier secours et une pomme au passage.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers une tente placée en retrait du camp, près de celle du commandant en chef, et rentra sans s'annoncer. Ce n'était de toute façon pas la peine, l'occupant savait qu'il arrivait et ne se serai pas donné la peine de répondre.

A l'intérieur, c'était un vrai bordel. Outre le lit de camp et l'armoire réglementaire, il y avait un fatras de matériel scientifique, de produits en tous genres, de tubes à essais remplis de liquides bizarres. La tente avait même sa propre arrivée d'eau, avec un petit évier et une douche. Mais il n'y avait par contre aucune arrivée de gaz, ni produits pouvant entraîner une explosion massive.

Les privilèges de Sherlock Holmes avaient quand même des limites.

L'homme en question était assis sur son lit, se tenant le bras. John alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, et observa la brûlure qui s'étendait sur son avant-bras.

« - C'est quoi cette fois ? Demanda-t-il, blasé.

\- A ton avis ? Demanda le brun, boudeur.

\- Explosion ? »

Sherlock se contenta d'acquiescer.

Soupirant, John sorti le désinfectant, et commença à le soigner.

Sherlock Holmes était une sorte d'ovni, qui était arrivé il y a trois mois dans le camp militaire. On l'avait présenté comme stratège, c'est-à-dire qu'il décidait s'il fallait attaquer, comment, où placer les effectifs, si il y allait avoir une embuscade… bref un rôle totalement inventé, et assez bizarre en soi. Beaucoup de rumeurs avaient couru dans le camp sur ce Sherlock Holmes. On avait notamment parlé de Mycroft Holmes, un haut placé dans le gouvernement qui serait à l'origine de son placement à ce poste. Pourquoi, c'était une autre histoire. C'est vrai, pourquoi envoyer quelqu'un de sa famille en _Afghanistan_ !?

John s'était donc attendu à beaucoup de chose. Mais pas à _ça_.

 _Ça_ , s'était un homme grand, avec des pommettes tellement saillantes que c'était presque inhumain, des boucles noires, un teint pâle qui promettait de sacré coups de soleils, et surtout, un _Belstaff_. Un putain de Belstaff en Afganistan ! Et pas une goutte de sueur, en plus.

Il avait aussi un air de profond ennui, et avait lancé sur le comité d'accueil un regard perçant, semblant les scanner du regard. Puis il s'était détourné, et son regard si clair s'était arrêté sur John.

Et il avait déballé _toute sa vie_. Son père alcoolique, sa sœur lesbienne, son parcours scolaire. Et ce, devant toute son unité, des gens qu'il soignait, qui devait lui faire confiance. Bon, évidement en y repensant, c'était idiot de penser que savoir ces informations allait leur faire perdre confiance en lui, mais sur le coup, il avait été très en colère, et un peu honteux.

Il était allé lui foutre son point dans sa gueule le soir même. Puis il lui avait dit qu'il était brillant, pour un con comme lui.

Sherlock l'avait regardé longuement, puis lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. John, interloqué, lui avait dit non.

Depuis, ils avaient une relation bizarre.

« - C'est bon, j'ai fini. dit John, en mettant la touche finale au bandage. Sherlock le remercia du bout des lèvres, et le regarda ranger son matériel en silence.

\- Tiens, dit John en lui tendant la pomme qu'il avait amené avec lui. Mais Sherlock ne fit aucun mouvement pour la prendre, alors il la lui mit de force dans sa main.

\- Tu dois manger, Sherlock ! Si tu ne la mange pas tout seul, je te forcerais à le faire. Et tu sais que ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air ! »

Boudeur, Sherlock croqua dans la pomme rageusement. Puis il fixa John longuement, de ses yeux trop clair pour le bien du blond. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, le médecin sut ce que le brun allait lui demander.

« - John, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- Non Sherlock, désolé, répondit John, presque machinalement.

Sherlock, désappointé, le regarda se diriger vers l'entrée de la tente.

« John ! L'arrêta-t-il. Tu sais que je suis sérieux, hein ? Je ne pose pas la question en l'air, je voudrais vraiment sortir avec toi. »

Et en disant ça, il avait presque l'air… misérable. John ne l'avais jamais vu exprimer autant d'émotion, lui qui était toujours maître de lui-même.

« - Oh, Sherlock… soupira-t-il, en retournant s'asseoir à côté de lui. En d'autre circonstance, j'aurais dit oui. Mais là, on est dans une zone de guerre, Sherlock. Toi, tu es relativement en sécurité au camp, mais moi, je suis au front. Je ne sais jamais si ce jour sera le dernier. Personne ne le sait, au camp. Et je ne commencerais pas une relation dans ces conditions.

\- je peux te faire réformer, si tu veux, proposa Sherlock.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria John. Enfin, comment tu peux proposer une chose pareille !? J'ai choisis cette carrière, c'est ce que je veux faire !

\- Ah oui, la Reine et la Patrie, dit dédaigneusement le brun.

\- Et bien oui ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là, toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda John, curieux.

Sherlock ne fit que grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante. Seul « 'croft » ressorti clairement.

« - Pourquoi, Sherlock ? Insista John, désormais amusé. Allez, dit-moi !

\- Mycroft m'a puni, admit Sherlock du bout des lèvres.

\- Mycroft Holmes, le membre du gouvernement ? C'est un membre de ta famille ?

\- Mon frère.

\- Et ton frère t'a puni en t'envoyant en _Afghanistan_ ? Demanda John, sidéré.

\- Et bien comme tu l'as fait remarquer, je suis plutôt en sécurité. Je ne vais jamais au front. Mycroft a fait ça pour m'éloigner de Londres, et de toutes… tentations, va-t-on dire.

\- Quoi ? Quelles tentations ? Demanda John, reprenant son sérieux. Sherlock, de quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi ton frère t'a puni ?

\- Les drogues John, lâcha finalement le brun. Tu n'es pas idiot, tu l'as deviné. Alors ne fais pas semblant. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Sherlock sembla très absorbé par l'observation d'un bécher, évitant soigneusement de regarder le médecin.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge, voulant absolument briser ce silence qui s'éternisait.

\- Je m'en fiche, tu sais ? Tu n'es pas idiot, tu l'as deviné, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Surpris, Sherlock tourna enfin les yeux vers lui. Un autre long silence s'installa dans la tente, cette fois chargé d'une toute autre tension.

Un cri venant de l'extérieur retentit soudain, les faisant sursauter.

« - WATSON ! La patrouille va partir, rapplique ! »

« - Bon… Et bien je dois y aller. » Dit John inutilement.

Il se leva et, sur une impulsion, embrassa Sherlock sur la joue. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente.

« - John ? Rappela une dernière fois Sherlock. Sois prudent.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est qu'une patrouille de routine.

\- Pourquoi tu en fais partie ? Tu es médecin, ce n'est pas ton job.

\- On manque d'effectifs, je me suis proposé. On se voit au dîner ?

\- Hum… grogna Sherlock.

\- Sherlock, tu dois manger ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas négociable. Bon je dois vraiment y aller, à tout à l'heure ! »

Et il partit enfin.

**oOo**

Mais le médecin ne fut pas au dîner ce soir-là.

Ce soir-là, sa patrouille fut prise dans une embuscade, et John Watson reçu une balle dans l'épaule.

**oOo**

La première sensation qu'il eut, ce fut la douleur. Elle était partout, et particulièrement dans sa jambe. Ensuite, ce fut l'ouïe qui revient, sous forme de bips continus. Il en déduit qu'il était à l'hôpital, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était cette conversation avec Sherlock, dans sa tente.

Alors qu'il reprenait de plus en plus conscience, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un bruit incongru dans une chambre d'hôpital : quelqu'un tapotait sur un clavier. Pour savoir qui était dans sa chambre, une seule solution : ouvrir les yeux.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire cependant. Il y avait trop de lumière dans cette chambre !

Après de nombreux efforts, il réussit à s'habituer à l'éclairage, et distingua enfin Sherlock, assit juste à côté de son lit, en train de taper frénétiquement sur son portable.

« - Sher… lock… » Parvint-il à murmurer.

Celui-ci releva immédiatement la tête, et lâcha son portable pour s'approcher du médecin.

« - John, tu es enfin réveillé ! Enfin, tu t'es déjà réveillé avant, mais c'est la première fois que tu es vraiment conscient, enfin ! ça fait plus de trois mois que tu es ici, je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer. »

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, que John but avidement. Une fois la gorge moins sèche, il se sentit enfin la force de prendre réellement la parole.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« - Tu t'es pris une balle dans l'épaule, et tu as été rapatrié. On est à Londres, à St Bart plus précisément. »

Soudain, Sherlock fusilla John du regard.

« - Je t'avais dit d'être prudent ! Mais toi, bien sûr, tu t'arrange pour prendre une balle, rajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent, je te rappelle qu'entre toi et moi, c'est moi le génie, et toi l'esprit simple.

\- Et si tu continue sur cette voie, alors je te rappellerai, avec force, lequel de nous deux est soldat et lequel est un ancien drogué.

\- Tu es aussi médecin. Et tu es cloué au lit, présentement.

\- Je pourrais casser chaque os de ton corps en les nommant, alors ne me sous-estime pas.

\- Hum. En attendant, tu es toujours dans un lit, et moi je me suis ennuyé pendant tout ces mois à te veiller. »

Il aurait paru glacial à n'importe qui d'autre, mais John voyait bien la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux.

« - Tu t'es inquiété, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr que non, réfuta Sherlock.

\- Si, tu t'es inquiété ! » Le taquina-t-il en souriant plus largement.

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre, une infirmière entra dans la chambre, et gronda Sherlock pour ne pas avoir prévenu que le patient était réveillé. Elle vérifia que tout allait bien, puis elle lui expliqua en détail ses blessures et son traitement. Elle s'en alla près ça, les laissant seuls.

John reprit la parole, et posa la question qui le taraudait depuis son réveil :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ? Tu ne devrais pas être là-bas ?

\- Je me suis fait réformer, dit Sherlock négligemment.

\- Que… Quoi !? Comment ça, tu t'es fait _réformer_ ?

\- Et bien, je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester là-bas, alors j'ai passé un coup de fil.

\- à ton frère ?

\- Bien sûr que non, il n'aurait jamais accepté. J'ai d'autre contact, tu sais.

\- Donc, tu pouvais partir depuis le début ? Demanda John en s'essayant au bord de son lit tant bien que mal.

\- Oui, effectivement, confirma Sherlock sans essayer de l'aider, ce dont il fut reconnaissant. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais une raison de rester. »

John le regarda intensément, sans rien dire. Gêné, Sherlock lâcha rapidement.

« - Une ancienne cliente a un appartement à louer dans le centre, à nous deux on devrait pouvoir… »

Il fut coupé par un bras qui s'enroula autour de son cou. Et John l'embrassa.

Surpris, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais il finit par reprendre le contrôle, et participa alors activement à ce baiser, probablement le meilleur qu'il n'eut jamais reçu.

Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air. Après quelques minutes, Sherlock réussi à reprendre assez ses esprits pour dire :

« - Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- ça m'a l'air parfait.

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quel endroit je parle.

\- Sherlock, tu parles trop ! »

Et John reprit ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Il n'avait plus mal à la jambe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, Sherlock réussira toujours à guérir sa douleur à la jambe, peu importe les circonstances :D !
> 
> D'ailleurs, il existe une théorie assez sympa (enfin autant qu'une théorie sur un tel événement peut l'être) qui dit que lorsque John s'est reçu la balle, il était en train de soigner la jambe d'un de ses compagnons, et que la balle a traversé son épaule et a atteint le cœur du blessé, ce qui l'a tué. Ce serait pour ça que la douleur traumatique de John se trouve dans sa jambe. J'aime bien cette théorie, ça explique pourquoi John a mal à la jambe alors qu'il est blessé à l'épaule (ce qui est vraiment bizarre quand on y pense !). En tout cas, c'est devenu un de mes headcanon.
> 
> Je sais que le fanart ne les montre pas en uniforme militaire, mais c'est manifestement dans le désert. Donc on va dire que ça marche ;-)
> 
> Et j'adore le dialogue de TAB que j'ai cité dans ce texte. TELLEMENT, TELLEMENT d'UST ! (n'est-ce pas Scribitur ;-) )  
> Bref, il s'insérait bien je trouve.
> 
> Cet OS a été écrit avec le film « Free Danse » en fond. Rapidement, c'est l'histoire d'une étudiante en école de danse qui rencontre un anglais sans visa qui joue du violon, et elle va l'aider à avoir un visa et une bourse grâce à un concours "cordes et danse". C'est vrai qu'il reprend tous les clichés du genre, la fille qui danse, le garçon qui joue du violon, l'amour immédiat, la rivale, la prestation finale qui sauve tout… Mais c'est une question de dosage, et c'est globalement bien dosé dans ce film. Et le niveau de danse et de violon est vraiment hallucinant (enfin j'y connais rien, mais j'ai été bluffée).  
> Enfin, bref, si vous aimez les films de ce genre, je vous le conseil :).


	7. Talk is so boring

« - Reine en B3.

\- Cavalier en A5.

\- Reine en A3.

\- Cavalier en C4. Match nul, Sherlock.

\- Comme d'habitude, cher _frère_.

\- Arrête de dire ça sur ce ton, je n'ai pas choisi d'être ton frère.

\- Malheureusement.

\- Crois-moi, si j'avais pu, j'en aurais pris un plus intelligent.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu de frère si j'avais eu mon mot à dire.

\- Tant d'amour dans tes mots, ça fait plaisir.

\- L'amour, c'est pour les enfants, Mycroft.

\- Et bien tu es effectivement un enfant, je peux donc confirmer. Tu devrais songer à grandir un peu. Je te l'ai dit, être affecté n'est pas un avantage, Sherlock.

\- De quoi parles-tu enfin ?

\- De toi et du bon docteur.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de John.

\- Oh, Sherlock… Bien sûr que tu es amoureux de lui. Tu peux peut-être le cacher au reste du monde, mais tu ne peux rien me cacher à moi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu devrais oublier ton bon docteur, il est de toute évidence hétéro, et pas du tout intéressé par toi.

\- Ah ?

\- Sherlock, arrête ça ! Tu vas avoir le cœur brisé, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de ramasser les morceaux. J'ai bien plus urgent à faire, crois-moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que contrairement à ce que tu penses, je peux te cacher des choses. Effectivement, je suis… amoureux, je suppose, de John. Comme je n'ai pas de point de comparaison… Enfin, je pense que c'est ça.

\- Comment ça, tu peux me cacher des choses !?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit car je ne voulais pas subir ton sarcasme, mais maintenant je suppose que je peux tout t'avouer. Pas que ça te regarde, mais puisqu'il paraît qu'il faut annoncer ce genre de chose à sa famille…

\- COMMENT CA TU PEUX ME CACHER DES CHOSES SHERLOCK ?!

\- Bref, tu as tort Mycroft. John est intéressé par moi.

\- SHERLOCK ! Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ? Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir !?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te le dire finalement, pour une fois que je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas !

\- SHERLOCK…

\- Oh, très bien… Je sais que John est attiré par moi, parce qu'il m'a baisé trois fois hier, et que c'était fantastique. Et maintenant, nous sommes ensemble, chose que tu n'as pas réussi à déduire, alors que nous puons le sexe à des kilomètres. Tu te ramollis, cher frère !

\- …

**oOo**

John releva la tête de son ordi, surpris par le brusque silence, alors que le salon était jusqu'alors rempli de « bip » très agaçants.

Visiblement, les deux frères assis sur les deux fauteuils du 221B avait enfin fini leur « discussion ».

« - Je ne vois vraiment pas le but de discuter par SMS quand vous êtes tous les deux dans _la même pièce_ , fit-il remarquer. Vous pourriez au moins mettre vos portable sur silencieux, c'est vraiment très agaçant tous ces… »

John se tut, soudain foudroyé sur place par le regard noir de Mycroft. Si on avait pu tuer rien que par le regard, John sentit qu'il serait mort de façon _très_ douloureuse à cause de celui-ci. Il se ratatina sur place, et essaya de ne pas écouter son instinct de survie qui lui disait « cours pour ta vie ! ».

« - Vous connaissez mes moyens, John, dit Mycroft d'une voix basse et menaçante. Si vous lui faite du mal… »

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il s'en alla.

John resta tétanisé sur sa chaise, avec la sensation d'être passé à deux doigts de la mort. Il eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« - De quoi parlait-il ? Réussi-t-il enfin à demander, se tournant vers son petit-ami.

Mais Sherlock ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

John décida que finalement, il ne voulait pas savoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! C'était vraiment dur de faire une conversation par SMS, sans pouvoir indiquer de différence de ton ou qui parlait. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été perdu ! J'ai mis le mot « frère » en italique pour bien faire comprendre sur quoi porte la réplique suivante, mais bien sûr dans le SMS de Sherlock, ce n'est pas le cas (remarque, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir de mettre de l'italique dans un SMS, c'est bien Mycroft !)
> 
> Les mouvements d'échecs cités sont les derniers de la première partie du Championnat du monde d'échec 2013. J'ai aussi mis la phrase qui apparaît sur le Fanart (traduite évidemment).


	8. On sort le fusil

« - Sherlock ! Lève-toi, on est en retard ! »

Sherlock bondit presque, réveillé en sursaut par la personne qui le secouait et lui criait dans les oreilles. Pour une fois qu'il dormait tranquillement !

Se redressant en position assise, Sherlock n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se prenait un pantalon dans la figure, ce qui l'aveugla momentanément. Enlevant rapidement l'élément indésirable, il aperçut enfin John qui s'affairait dans la chambre, et semblait chercher quelque chose.

Nu.

Sherlock fixa son regard sur les fesses appétissantes du militaire. Miam ! Il se leva, décidé à le ramener dans le lit. Mais John, le voyant venir, l'arrêta tout de suite :

« - N'y pense même pas ! La nuit dernière ne t'as pas suffi !? On l'a fais 4 fois, on a même battu notre record !

\- Mais on avait quelque chose à fêter, je te rappelle » dit Sherlock en attrapant la main de John, à laquelle brillait une bague.

John se radouci et l'embrassa enfin. Mais quand une des mains trop baladeuse de Sherlock alla s'attarder près de ses fesses, John s'éloigna immédiatement, lui donnant une tape sur la main.

« - Pas aujourd'hui !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Geignit Sherlock. On a tout le temps.

\- Non, ne me dit pas que tu l'as effacé ! Se récria John en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tes parents, Sherlock ! Ils viennent aujourd'hui ! »

Ah oui, peut-être. Sherlock cligna des yeux, essayant de se rappeler quand est-ce que cela avait été décidé. Il lui semblait se rappeler d'un appel il y a un mois, de sa mère au bout du fil qui lui disait qu'elle le voyait trop peu, et qu'elle voulait rencontrer son petit-ami… Avaient-ils décidé de cette visite ce jour-là ?

Enfin, connaissant sa mère, il n'avait probablement pas eu voix au chapitre.

Pendant que Sherlock réfléchissait, John réussi enfin à mettre la main sur une chemise pas trop froissé. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, voulant prendre une douche rapide pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de sexe qui l'imprégnait.

Sherlock reprit ses esprits en entendant le bruit de la douche. Il eut un sourire carnassier, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau lui aussi, ses parents complètement oubliés.

Il était bien partant pour un cinquième round.

**oOo**

John s'affairait dans la cuisine à toute vitesse, jetant régulièrement des regards noirs à son fiancé, qui faisait profil bas en rangeant le salon. Sherlock avait réussi à obtenir son cinquième round, mais cela les avaient mis très en retard, et John l'avait engueulé en remarquant l'heure. Puis il lui avait mit l'aspirateur dans les mains, et lui avait dit de faire le ménage avec un regard noir et une voix doucereuse. Il n'avait pas eu à mettre de mots sur la menace sous-jacente, Sherlock avait très bien deviné. Et il ne tenait pas à retourner dormir sur le canapé alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se fiancer.

Et surtout, il ne voulait pas entendre les remarques de sa mère si elle voyait l'état habituel du 221B.

Aux bruits qui lui parvenait de la cuisine, John paraissait toujours très en colère. Mais Sherlock avait bien vu les coups d'œil réguliers vers l'horloge, ainsi que la main qui repassait régulièrement sa chemise, effaçant des plis imaginaires.

John avait peur de rencontrer ses parents.

« - John, ce ne sont que mes parents, essaya de le rassurer maladroitement Sherlock. Aucune raison d'avoir peur.

\- Le père de ma première petite-amie a sorti un fusil quand je l'ai rencontré.

\- Oh… Et bien, mon père n'a pas de fusil, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Pas besoin, Sherlock ! » cria soudain John en abattant un peu trop fort les assiettes sur la table, qui ponctuèrent son éclat de colère avec un grand bruit. « Avec leurs intelligences, ils n'auront qu'à me démontrer par a+b à quel point je ne suis pas fait pour toi... »

Lâchant l'aspirateur, Sherlock alla enlacer John, essayant de le calmer.

« - Déjà, c'est ma mère, la surdoué. Mon père… mon père est plus comme toi, en fait » dit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il avait suivi le modèle de ses parents sans le vouloir. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« - c'est très rassurant, tiens, dit sarcastiquement le médecin.

\- John, grâce à toi, je n'ai pas repris de drogue, je mange mieux, je dors mieux… Et je suis heureux. Crois-moi, ils t'aiment déjà. »

John lui sourit, et l'embrassa. Sherlock disait tellement peu ces choses-là qu'il chérissait chaque fois qu'il lui disait des mots d'amours.

Alors que Sherlock reprenait le chemin du salon, il se rendit soudain compte d'un détail dérangeant.

« - John, pourquoi tu as sorti 5 assiettes ? Pour qui est la dernière ?

\- Pour Mycroft.

\- QUOI !? »

**oOo**

La sonnette retentit à 12h pile. Les mains moites, John alla ouvrir la porte, Sherlock le suivant de près.

La première chose que se dit John, c'était que les parents de Sherlock étaient vieux. C'était bizarre d'avoir pensé que ça ne serai pas le cas, mais il les voyait comme des personnes… intemporelles, en quelque sorte. Comme Sherlock, qui ne semblait prendre aucunes rides, et ne faisait pas du tout ses 39 ans.

Mais ce n'était qu'un couple de vieilles personnes, avec des cheveux blancs et des vêtements un peu passé de mode.

Se reprenant, John tendit la main.

« - Bonjour, Mr et Mme Holmes, Mycroft.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Violet ! Dit la mère de Sherlock en ignorant sa main tendue et en le serrant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement contente de vous rencontrer enfin ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers son fils, le prenant d'autorité dans ses bras.

« - Sherlock, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Tu as pris du poids, enfin ! John à l'air de te faire beaucoup de bien.

\- Maman ! » protesta Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il la serra quand même contre lui.

Après que tout le monde se soit salué, Sieger Holmes ayant donné une franche poignée de main à John, ils montèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon.

« - Je vois que les félicitations sont de mise, dit Mycroft en montrant la main de John du bout de son parapluie.

La bague fut soudain le point de mire de toute l'assemblée. Les parents de Sherlock les félicitèrent avec effusion, surtout Violet, qui semblait aux anges. Elle commença à parler d'organisation, de couleurs, de fleurs, coupant sans cesse la parole à John qui essayait de lui dire qu'ils souhaitaient un mariage très simple.

Mycroft sauva John en demandant :

« - Comment s'est passé la demande ? C'était au-dessus d'un cadavre ? Lors d'une course poursuite ?

\- Non, c'était chez Angelo, répondit Sherlock. Je sais aussi être romantique, Mycroft.

\- Et bien, votre premier baiser n'était pas très romantique, cher frère.

\- Micky, ne te moque pas de ton frère ! Réprimanda Mme Holmes – John eu un sourire goguenard en entendant le surnom du « Gouvernement ».

\- Comment s'est-il passé, ce premier baiser ? Demanda Sieger en se tournant vers John.

\- Oh, euh… balbutia John. J'étais en train d'autopsier un corps, et soudain, Sherlock m'a embrassé.

\- Tu as oublié de préciser que le corps a été éventré, rajouta Mycroft.

\- Bon, il est temps de passer à table, coupa John en jetant un regard noir à Mycroft.

Si jamais celui-ci continuait de se moquer, il allait finir par parler « accidentellement » de la relation que celui-ci entretenait avec Gregory Lestrade !

**oOo**

Le repas se passa très bien, rythmé par les petites chamailleries des deux frères, toujours repris par leur mère. Le dessert avalé, ils repassèrent au salon pour boire un thé.

« -Ah j'ai failli oublier ! S'exclama Mme Holmes en prenant son sac et en fouillant dedans. Je vous ai apporté ça, dit-elle en tendant un épais livre à John.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le blond en le récupérant.

\- C'est un album photo de Sherlock, quand il était petit.

\- Quoi !? John, je t'interdis de regarder ça ! » Cria Sherlock en se levant, avec l'intention de reprendre le livre des mains de John.

Trop tard cependant : John avait déjà ouvert l'album à la première page, et admirait la première photo.

« - C'est la première que l'on a prise de Sherlock, quelques heures après sa naissance » informa Violet, sans se soucier de son fils qui fulminait juste à côté.

John tourna lentement les pages de l'album, regardant le bébé des premières pages grandir sous ses yeux. Violet et Sieger se joignirent à lui, faisant des commentaires sur certaines photos.

« - ça, s'était après que l'on lui ait offert son premier kit de chimiste » indiqua Sieger en montrant une photo où l'on voyait un jeune homme d'environs 18 ans – Mycroft – courser Sherlock, alors âgé de 5 ans. « Il avait glissé du colorant dans le shampoing de Mycky, qui a eu les cheveux verts pendant une semaine.

\- ça, c'était juste après qu'il ait fait exploser la salle de science de son école, dit Viola en montrant une photo, quelques pages plus loin, de Sherlock avec le bout des cheveux cramé.

\- Tu as fait exploser ton école, Sherlock !? Rit John.

\- Seulement la salle de science, et c'était pour une expérience ! » Se récria Sherlock, qui boudait dans un coin.

Mycroft restait remarquablement silencieux, se contentant de regarder John tourner les pages avec ennui. Mais John se doutait que s'il restait aussi silencieux, c'était pour que sa mère ne révèle pas d'anecdotes gênante sur lui.

Arrivé à la fin de l'album, Mr et Mme Holmes décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. Après les dernières félicitations et les « au revoir » qui semblèrent s'étirer à l'infini, Sherlock referma enfin la porte d'entrée derrière ses parents et son frère, soupirant de soulagement. Il aimait ses parents, mais à petite dose seulement.

Bien décidé à profiter de la soirée avec son futur époux, Sherlock monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il trouva John assit sur le canapé, en train de regarder une photo de l'album. Sherlock s'assit à côté de lui, curieux de voir ce qui pouvait l'intéresser autant.

C'était une photo de lui à 7 mois, habillé d'un vêtement à rayures horizontales jaune et noire, avec une capuche sur laquelle étaient fixée de petites antennes.

« - Tu aimais déjà les abeilles, remarqua John en souriant doucement.

\- Je n'aimais pas grand-chose à l'époque, juste manger et dormir. C'est ma mère qui a choisi ce vêtement. »

John ne répondit pas, toujours absorbé par la photo.

« - Tu penses que ta mère l'a gardé ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Sûrement, pourquoi ? Demanda le brun, curieux.

\- Et bien, peut-être qu'on pourrait… le réutiliser, un jour ? » Dit John en relevant enfin les yeux vers lui, le regardant avec appréhension.

Sherlock se tendit devant ce que sous-entendait John.

« - John, je… C'est une très mauvaise idée. Je ne serai pas un bon père.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Écoute, je sais que c'est une grande décision, que ça changera notre vie, mais tu pourrais… tu pourrais au moins y réfléchir. »

Sherlock se tourna complètement vers le médecin, le regardant intensément.

« - Je te propose un marché : pour l'instant, on se concentre sur l'organisation du mariage. Crois-moi, il nous faudra toute notre énergie pour empêcher ma mère de faire un mariage royal. On se concentre sur ça, et après, on en reparle, d'accord ? »

Un silence plana, alors que John réfléchissait à la proposition. Il savait que c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer de la part de Sherlock. Ça l'énervait que le détective ait si peu confiance en lui pour ça : John était persuadé qu'il serait un excellent père. Pas un père conventionnel, certes, mais un très bon père tout de même.

Mais au moins, avec cet arrangement, il aurait plusieurs mois pour lui faire changer d'avis.

« - Ok, finit-il par répondre. Mais promet-moi que tu y penseras sérieusement.

\- Promis » répondit Sherlock, avant de l'embrasser et de l'entraîner vers leur chambre, l'album tombant à terre dans le mouvement.

John se laissa faire, répondant avidement au baiser.

Après tout, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

**FIN du calendrier**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
